Financial institutions provide important communications to customers. Such communications can be time sensitive and affect customers' finances and earnings. Although it is helpful to maintain confidentiality of these communications regarding customers' private accounts, situations oftentimes arise when a customer is unable to receive the communications. For example, when a customer is incapacitated due to medical issues or death. Such instances are often unexpected such that a customer has not properly arranged for financial communications to be attended to.